To love a God
by Yonna9queen
Summary: kyon keeps loving haruhi a secret.but will he have to admit to save the world?AGAIN!WARNING:It may be a bit cliche and OOC at times.
1. Intro

Hey,how's it going?My name is...well nobody ever uses it so just call me high school life has always been abnormal,thanks to a certain girl.(*cough*Haruhi*cogh*)But I honestly have to say that I have to say there's one thing I never thought would happen and I'm very happy that it did.

It all started on an average day of the S.O.S Brigade(the club I joined against my will).Nagato was reading,Asahina was making tea,I was beating Koizumi at a board game, and Harhuhi was on the doubt on the club website I'd been forced to make after watching her threaten the computer club to give us the computer .Geeze, why do I love her?

Yes world, I admit it.I,Kyon,am in love with Haruhi gasps of shock or annoying those wondering why I'm not avoiding Haruhi from the embarrasment let me just say that I haven't told you want to know when I realized that I was in love,then i'll tell you.

I'd just gotten back from another of Haruhi's searches and was wondering why I put up with course I needed to keep her happy if I wanted the world .But before I knew she was god,why did I talk to her?Why did I go to the club?Then it hit me,maybe I loved her?Of course, my mind tried to list reasons why it coudn't be what other reason could there be?Like it or not,I was in i definately didn't like it.

In fact I probably should stop talking, because everytime I think about Haruhi,I'll end up -

"Kyon!What are you staring at?"

Staring at Haruhi.

"Nothing."

"Well stop it!Or there'll be a penalty!"of course there will.

"I will."

I hoped it would end as that but of course Koizumi has to open his big mouth.

"Are you okay Kyon?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Well it's the third time she's caught you staring at her."

"I'm fine."

"suuuure."

Stupid Haruhi!Why does she have to have that pretty face,hair,eyes-

"THAT'S IT KYON!PENALTY!"

Of course, this is what i get for loving Haruhi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HEY!FIRST CHAPTER EVER!HOPE YOU LIKED ! I ALMOST FORGOT.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HARUHI SUZUMIYA SERIES. IF I DID, SHE AND KYON WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER A LONG TIME AGO.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the middle of another game with Koizumi when it was still on the computer,muttering under her breath about what my penalty should ,she looked shocked.

"What's this?"

huh?

"I wonder whats in this folder?I never noticed it before."

Wait!Don't tell me those are the embarassing photos of Mikuru I Kyon do something!

"Hey Haruhi."

"what?"

umm ...

"D-Do you- "

"What?"

"Want to hang out this Saturday?"

Wait did I really just say that?I probably did because everyone is staring at me in shock(except for Nagato) and Haruhi looks the most shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Y-you heard me."

Let the world end in 3,2, 1-

"Sure."

"What?"

"S-Sure ,what time?"

"How about 3:00?"

"That's good for me."

"Cool."

Luckily it was time to sprinted out, but we were in silence until smug Koizumi said with a super anoying smirk.

"Well done Kyon."

Then he left.I was sure of 3 things.

1:I hated Koizumi .

2:I needed another place to hide Mikuru's photos

&3:I had a date with Haruhi Suzumiya


	3. The date

That day was actually ment I had 24 hours to get redy for my date with though I could barely think that this wasn't a cruel joke,I still was nervous as hell.I never really went out with someone before and my first date was going to be with someone who had dumped every guy she start,huh?

Let me say that Saturday couldn't even start well.I was so nervous that I only got 2 hours of sleep so I had to drag my body out of bed to choke down the first time in my life,I was worried about wondering what to wear.I ended up wearing my white button up shirt and black jeans.I had no time to change my mind before I ran out of my house.

I probably should have checked the time before I left because when I looked at my watch,I realized that I was a good hour early!I stood there like a love-struck idiot waiting for I finaly saw Haruhi,it took all my strength to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground.

She was wearing a purple shirt that was covered by a black vest that was a bit form-fitting,black skinny jeans and black ankle top it off,she had her hair in a ponytail!I .I didn't have long to stare though because fshe noticed I was waiting for me and started running in my direction.

"Wow Kyon,you really beat 's a first."

"Yeah well are you hungry?Do you want to eat somewhere?"

"Sure that place looks good."

We walked to the place in unusual silence.I noticed her looking skeptical but didn't blame looked like a place we'd usually went but the situation was wonderfully got a booth and ordered some ate in another unusual silence which Haruhi broke.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask me out?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Oh,w-well um I-"

I was saved by the waitress who brought us the bill at that moment.I was also shocked when I saw her pull money from her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"You got here first so I'll pay."

I could feel my wallet jump for joy. But it curled into a ball and wept when I said,"No,I invited you so I'll pay."

"No I will."

"I said I'm good paying."

_"Kyon."_

_"Haruhi."_

We just stared at each other for a didn't even blink.**(AN:First episode anyone?)**Suprisingly Haruhi broke first.

" all you want."

"Thank you."

I heard someone I turned around I saw a couple took me a minute to realize that the were laughing t _**us**_!I swear, all my blood rushed to my face.I turned around swiftly,when I saw Haruhi was blushing to!She looked so cute!I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed because I saw half the guys looking at 's it, were out of here!

"Hey you want to leave, we can -"

I didn't get to finish that becuse then Haruhi grabbed my hand and lead us out of stopped when we wer in an empty park.

"Well were do you want to go now?"

"Nowhere yet."

"Huh?"

"You never told me why you asked me out."

Crap!I thought she forgot.

"Um w-well,before I answer that-"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you out."

"_Kyon"_

_"Haruhi"_

Not this again.

"'s your dumb question."

"U-Um why did you-?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you talk to me?"

"Huh?"

"At the begining of class everyday,you talked to about me made you do that?"

For the second time that day,I saw Haruhi blush.

"D-Do you really need to know s-so bad?"

"Yeah."

"F-Fine."

She took a deep breath.

"Well you know how I wrote those words on the school?"

"Yeah."

"I met this guy trying to get in."

Wait,does she mean me?  
>"What happened?"<p>

"He helped we talked..."

"What?"

"He said he belived."

"Huh?"

"He said he belived in time travelers,aliens, and even espers."

"Really?"

" it wsn't ike other people.I felt that he really ment it.I thought about him a lot the next few days."

"S-So what was his name?"

"John Smith."  
>"O-oh."<br>"Yeah,well like I said I thought about him a lot and before I knew it I..."

"What?"

"I fell in love with him."

Oh...my... dosen't know this but she just confessed to me.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"  
>"Well you look a lot like him and you know..."She look away,blushing.<p>

Then it hit me.I knew why I loved was was how there's so many parts of 's the parts that drive me 's the fact that ther's still so much to 's a mystery and I love her for that.

I turned her head to face me.

"W-What are you doing?"

I grabbed ahold of her shoulders.

"K-Kyon?"

I pulled her face closer to doesn't stop lips were alost touching-

**RING!RING!RING!**

Haruhi pushes me away so she can get her phone.

"Hello...Mom?What do you...oh you want me home?Ok,I'll be ther soon."

She turned to my disapointed face.

"You have to go?"  
>"Yeah, my mom said-"<br>"'s cool.I'll walk you."  
>"Yeah."<p>

We walked in stopped at what I guessed was her house.

"S-So umm-"

She stoped to brush her lips against my cheek.

"Thanks."

Then she walked away.I don't know how I got it wasn't until I was in bed did I wisper,

"Your welcome."

I never wished for school so much in my life.


	4. Interrigation,part 1

When I woke up that Monday,I was rather edgy.I was rushing to get ready and I knew it wasn't the excitment of was that I'd get to talk to Haruhi.

But when I got to class,Haruhi didn't even look in my was as quiet as she'd been the first time we was confusing me to no only thing she did say was to tell me that she woudn't be at today's brigade even that was rushed.

But even though I knew she wasn't going to be there,I still went for the sake of somthing to got worse when I did I got there,Koizumi's smile looked more forced then usual,Asahina was looking at me concerned,and Nagato had her book closed and was staring at were in silence until Koizumi said.

"Kyon we have a problem."

Of course.

"What is it?"

"Well we recently have been having closed spaces."

"So what's new?"

"Well they've changed."

Huh?

"How?"  
>"Well instead of destroying the spaces,the giants just beat themselve's up."<br>"So Haruhi's angry with herself?"

"You could say that."

"So why are you telling me?"  
>"They didn't start showing up until last Saturday."<p>

Uh-oh.

"R-Really?"

"Yes,did something happen recently?"

I heasitated.I really didn't want him to know about the almost-kiss.

"No,nothing I can think of."

"Really,Because an associet of mine happened to see a very interesting sight.

He picked up his phone and showed me a picture of me and Haruhi,in the park,amost kissing.

Crap.


	5. Interrigation,part 2

"Okay,maybe something did happen."

"Clearly." Koizumi said.

"So what do you waant me to do."

"Well we assume that Haruhi's considering feeling more for she is confused about her own feelings."

"And?"  
>"We belive a confession is best."<p>

"What?"

"Well you seem pretty sure of your love for I wrong?"

It's so annoying that he's right.

"I didn't think so."He continued,"But Haruhi isn't and is very confused."

"So a confession would help?"

"We belive all,a kiss did get you out of that closed space."  
>"But-"<p>

"Please Kyon,at least try."Asahina pleaded.

though my feelings for her are gone,I still can not stand seeing her sad.

*Sigh*"Fine,I'll try."  
>Koizumi's smile was almost normal,Asahina had a hopeful smile,and Nagato went back to her book.<p>

"BUT,"I continued as I left"don't get your hopes up."

'Well'I thought 'looks like I'm .'


	6. The truth comes out,part1

As hard as confessing to Haruhi sounded,It was 1000 times harder. Haruhi was still ignoring me and she'd rush out of class before I'd be able to talk to her. She did this until Friday. That was when I asked to talk to her in an embarassing wispher. She just ran out of there in the middle of class!

I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be sad,but all I could feel was I could think of was to follow her. Which I did. I don't know why,but the first place I went was the clubroom. It was pretty smart to do so because that's where she went.

Neither of us spoke. For me it was because I had to catch my I was able to speak.

"Why?"

"HUh?"  
>Like you don't know.<p>

"Why have you been ignoring me?"  
>"I dont know. I've been -"<p>

"Haruhi don't say busy because if you were,you'd have me do it."  
>"Maybe you couldn't do it."<br>"How do you know that?What is your problem?" Her response was so low,I barely heard it.

"I can't..."  
>"You can't what."<br>"I can't stand it."

"What?"

"I can't stand loving you, Kyon!"  
>Haruhi's face was the last thing I saw before a bright light blinded me.<p> 


	7. The truth comes out,part 2

When I opened my eyes I was still in the it was dark and there was a strange blue light .A quick glance showed me that it was coming from two blue giants. And just like Koizumi said,the were beating each other up. But I wasn't paying much attention to them because of the only other person in here.

"Why do you think their fighting?" Haruhi said,too happy to remember that she was avoiding me.

"I'll tell you if you answer something."  
>"What?"<br>"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
>This caused her to remember and to start running away again. And once again, I followed her.I had an easier time following her and was able to catch her by the shoulders.<p>

"Damn it Haruhi! Stop running away from me."

"I can't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you don't like me."  
>"What?"<br>"You've never liked me that here I am having dreams about you!"

I don't know what came over me,but suddenly I was saying things I never thought I would.

"In your dream were we in a just like this?"

"What?"

"But the giants were destroying the school, weren't they?"

"H-How-?"

"And I told you,'Ponytails turn me on.' didn't I?"

"W-W-What-?"

"And do you remember what I did next?What did I do?"

"Y-you-"  
>"I?"<p>

"You k-kissed me."She said,blushing.  
>Then I did just like she said,I kissed her. Only this time,I felt her kiss me back.I felt a lot wind,but didn't stop kissing I did stop,I kept my face close to hers.<p>

"I love you,Haruhi Suzumiya."  
>"I l-love you too,K-Kyon."<p>

Suddenly we heard a crash.I opened my eyes and realized that we were it was darker and there was a guy standing in the doorway of the was staring wide-eyed at us. Suddenly,he was running and he was soon followed by Haruhi.

I sighed as I followed we go again.


End file.
